


Now You're Sad, Sad, Sad

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: A conversation between Mick and Keith after Keith got off heroin. A conversation Mick had hoped to turn out way different...
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Now You're Sad, Sad, Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> just a little something I wrote in half an hour to get back into it again...have been wanting to write a small piece about that time when Mick helped Keith getting clean in 1978 forever...hope you enjoy!
> 
> Work title is a line from Sad, Sad, Sad by the Stones

"You'll never need me the way I need you…", Mick quietly concluded as they were strolling through the garden of his Woodstock home at dusk. 

Keith was smoking his obligatory cigarette, it was one of the first days he actually could, without it making him feel sick right away. Drug detox, trying to get off of heroin, was harsh, ugly, disgusting. Not even when still on that shit had Keith been as fucked up as when trying to get clean. Mick didn't care, though. He didn't mind all the nights spent awake, taking care of Keith, cleaning him up, trying to get some water or food into him. All that mattered to him was for Keith to sober up, to help his best friend finally beat this addiction. To feel that he actually needed him, in a way. 

"Mick…", Keith sighed, he sounded annoyed. Now that he slowly was regaining his strength, he got his temper back as well. 

"What?", he returned, a little too harsh to hide the hurt in his voice. "It's true...you know it…", he added, defeated, because he was only too aware of it himself. No matter what he said or did, Keith would never requite his feelings like that. 

"Can we not do this again now?", he asked, taking another long drag from his cigarette. 

"Then when?", Mick wanted to know because there were too many things they should be talking about. Now that Keith was starting to do so much better. 

"I just wanna talk to you, Keith…", he meant as Keith didn't reply. Mick hated how it sounded like a plea, pathetic. He couldn't help himself, he always turned all weak and pathetic when it was about Keith, always had. 

"There's nothing to talk about", Keith decided, coming to a halt, facing him in the fading daylight. "What did you think, Mick? You help me get clean, and then what? You thought once I wasn't that fucked up anymore, I'd what, finally fancy you? Cause I don't…", he made clear to him and it hit Mick like a blow to the face. 

Maybe he did think that. Maybe he had hoped so, at least. Maybe he had been wishing for things to be different between them now. Now that Keith had cleaned up, once more, once and for all, as he had promised. Maybe he had been hoping against hope that Keith would realise that he felt the same, after all. However, Mick knew that it was nothing more than wishful thinking. 

"Fine…", he eventually mumbled, defied, his gaze averted from Keith's. He couldn't stand looking at him, couldn't stand the idea of Keith seeing his eyes glistening with the tears he tried so hard to repress. 

"Mick…", Keith sighed anew, and Mick was sure that Keith was very aware he was holding back tears. He knew he had noticed in his voice and now was eager to prevent at least some damage. But it was too late. Mick had tried so often. He had tried enough. Keith didn't love him the way he did, he never would. There was nothing more he could think of to do but to finally accept. It's what he should have done a long time ago, instead of pining for something that never would be. 

"Don't…", he just said, turning away from him, walking back towards the house. 

"Where are you going?", Keith called after him. Mick didn't look back. 

"Taking the dog for a walk…", he replied, his voice breaking, as he ran his hand over his face, trying to brush his hot tears away.


End file.
